


A study about Grizz falling for Sam

by imboredsohereiam



Category: The Society (TV 2019)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-08
Updated: 2020-06-08
Packaged: 2021-03-04 01:07:18
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 698
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24615013
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/imboredsohereiam/pseuds/imboredsohereiam
Summary: A little story about how Grizz’ crush on Sam turns into love.
Relationships: Sam Eliot/Gareth "Grizz" Visser
Comments: 2
Kudos: 32





	A study about Grizz falling for Sam

**Author's Note:**

> I just watched The Society, once again.

Grizz noticed Sam the very first day. Everyone noticed him. They of course had heard the rumours about him being death, so it really was hard to not notice Sam.  
But during years everyone got used to Sam, or how he gestures with his hands, or the sound of his voice. Sam had become normal. It seemed like the children forgot about him.  
But Grizz did not forget Sam. Yes, he might had noticed the boy because he was death, but what he remembers now is Sam’s red hair. And he’s blue eyes. And yes he might search with his eyes every noon during lunch time the cafeteria, or no he didn’t even have to search, it’s just like his eyes were automatically drawn to Sam.

Somehow they never got the same classes. He knows that Sam is interested in the same things though, or at least similar things, because Helena got AP English with him. Grizz got it too, but too many chose english, because they had not chosen so many other topics, so it seemed like they were kept in different classes.  
And because Luke and Grizz were best friends, Grizz of course heard all the news when it came to Sam.   
During a week Helena had been sick, and Grizz had offered to lend her his notes, but it turns out she had already gotten them from Sam. Grizz stood over at Helena’s house, mainly to hang with Luke but also to help Helena catch up on English, so he got to see the notes.   
And when he saw Sams handwriting, easy to read, but with the use of an insane vocabulary, Grizz realised that Sam was really smart. This did not help getting rid of his crush at all.

So yes, Grizz wasn’t delusional, he knew he was gay. He wasn’t ashamed of it, but nevertheless he didn’t want to tell anyone. He wasn’t the type of person to get involved in Drama, and really what good would it do, when he was so short to moving away for college. And yes he might had been a little scared, even though he believed in Lukes friendship, but he was also scared that his parents would judge, or the Guard in general, or Helena, even though she had never shown any hate towards Sam.  
Therefore, when they end up in New Ham, in the parallel universe or what ever it was, he decides to act on it. Not because he’s suddenly courageous, but mainly because he’s scared that he might get caught up in this role, and will never be able to set things right. And yes maybe because they were in another fucking world and he wants to be filled with hope for once.

At Prom he decides to join Sam. He signs bullshit and he wishes he would actually be able to talk more, to talk more with Sam in Sams language. It’s still just a crush, and he’s allowed to enjoy his crushes’ presence.

They occasionally talk, but not really talk, just saying hi and asking about the day. They actually get a few jobs assigned together, so at least Grizz gets to see Sam. And now that everyone was eating I’m the cafeteria, he could glance at him every day.   
So yes, he doesn’t know Sam that well by now, but one day he goes to the library, which is nothing special in particular, as he is often to be found at the library, in other to catch up on some reading, or just to give his life some normality.   
But said day was different, because Sam was there too. Grizz waved him hi, and then asked him what he was doing. He found out that Sam was looking for a book, which wasn’t there, but Grizz had lent said book, so they went back together to pick it up at Grizz’ house. It turned out that Sam had already read the book, but enjoyed it so much, that he wanted to read it again. Their way back turned into a heated discussion about the topic of the book, and when Sam left, Grizz knew that he had fallen in love.


End file.
